Pillock
Pillock is the character who ate medicine that was out of date. About Pillock invented the cure for cancer, and then forgot it straight away. He's so absent-minded he even forgets his own birthday. In a moment of brilliance he wrote a reminder in steam on the bathroom mirror. The message said, 'Check the use-by date on medicine.' The next morning the message was gone. And so was Pillock.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance Pillock has many bumps in his body after his death. He is a turquoise character. He also looks a lot like Calamity, who ate the superglue. The only differences are that he is a little skinnier than Calamity, like Numpty, and that he is teal instead of brown. Video In the video, along with a medicine shelf behind him, Pillock is seen standing with some medicine that has expired. He throws the contents into his mouth, and develops an allergic reaction to the expired pills, gaining several bumpy hives all over his body, as he makes a weird face. Game His First game involved searching the medicine cabinet for the unexpired medicine. If the player chose the right bottle, Pillock stays normal after taking the pill and flashes a thumbs up. If the player chose the wrong bottle, he breaks out in bubbles, like in the video, resulting in failure. Pillock also has another game, involving pouring enough medicine into this cup. The player must move the cup to pour the medicine until it gets to the line. If the player wins, Pillock drinks the medicine and grows hair on him. If the player loses by pouring too much or not pouring at the line, Pillock will end up in the hospital with the same death from the music video, resulting in failure. Pillock has an Easter game where the player has to pick all the eggs and avoid the pills. If you win, a rabbit hops out of his basket. Otherwise, Pillock will eat the first pill you pick and breaks into bubbles again, but this time as an egg-shape. Screenshot 2016-10-22-08-50-44.png|Pillock's minigame gameplay. Screenshot 2016-10-22-08-52-01.png|If you win Pillock's minigame, he flashes a thumbs up. Shot 2016-10-23 11-26-11.png|If you fail Pillock's minigame, he breaks out in lumps. Trivia * His name Pillock (pronounced: /ˈpɪlək/) means a stupid person in slang language. * In Melbourne International Film Festival he was seen in the movie theatre eating popcorn before Hapless' phone rings. *He is one of the characters to change shape. * Pillock, along with Lax and Calamity, died of poisoning. * He is a Standard Dancer. * He is the only group one character to not have a plush toy. *According to early storyboard of Dumb Ways to Die, he has some hairs and his death was blowing up by Medicine that was out of date. *In the website, he only appears on Mac OS, Windows 7 and Windows 8. * He is the only turquoise character in the video. Gallery DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg Happy_Dumb_Ways_To_Die_Characters_at_Melbourne_International_Film_Festival.png|Pillock at MIFF (he is behind Numpty and Dippy; he is next to Dunce). Pillock_eating_his_popcorn_in_MIFF.png|Pillock eating popcorn. Angry_Dumb_Ways_To_Die_Characters_and_Hapless_at_Melbourne_International_Film_Festival.png|Pillock staring at Hapless for conversing his phone. Miff.jpg|Pillock holding a popcorn bag. Metro trai wrap 2.jpg|Pillock is red. DWTD early storyboard.jpg|Pillock in the earliest storyboard. Notice he has hair then. Image2.png|Pillock with hair from his second minigame Poor sick Pillock .png|Pillock's death from his second minigame. Newbies.png|Announcement of his first minigame. DWTD_shirt.jpg|Him on a shirt (with pills everywhere) Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Misc. Coloured-Characters Category:Group one characters Category:Standard Dancers Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Oval body Category:Characters with hair Category:Turquoise characters Category:Characters in the original video